


Striations

by casper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper/pseuds/casper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Author:  An AU of the Moebius AU. The Antarctic Gate is discovered and Jack is 2IC of the team trying to make it work. Dr. Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson are brought on board and things start happening, both with the stargate<br/>and between Jack and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magickmoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/gifts).



 

  
**Story Artwork**  
 

**Icons**  
 


End file.
